TODO DE TI
by anairaMC5
Summary: En el pasado Nanoha era muy feliz alado de Alicia. Pero algo hizo que se separaran...Despues de 5 años Nanoha no consigue olvidar a Alicia. Pero todo cambiara cuando Fate aparesca. ¿Podrá Nanoha olvidar a Alicia? Entren y descubranlo. No sabes si es buena historia hasta que la leas X3
1. Mi pasado

**Hola este es mi primer fanfic así que no sean crueles T-T Antes que nada les recuerdo que en todos los capítulos el principio será un recuerdo de Nanoha. Y más adelante ya habrá nanofate .*-***

Cap. 1: Mi pasado

"Lo recuerdo muy bien."

Nanoha estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol en el instituto leyendo un libro estaba tan concentrada en leer que no se dio cuenta que Alicia estaba sentada junto a ella.

-Nanoha, te gusta mucho ese libro. Decía Alicia

-Me gusta porque tú me dijiste qué era bueno. Le contesto Nanoha.

-Me encanta que sigas mis consejos. Dijo Alicia acercándose un poco más a Nanoha.

_Ella es hermosa, todo en ella es perfección. Su cabello, sus ojos, su rostro_, _todo_. Pensó Nanoha. _En cambio yo, no_ _tengo esos ojos hermosos ni ese cabello dorado. Pero al menos tengo su amor_

En ese momento Alicia se acercó lo suficiente para darle un apasionado beso a Nanoha.

"Han pasado 5 años y no consigo olvidarte"

Nanoha se encontraba caminando por el parque. Rumbo a su trabajo. Entonces vio a unas cuantas chicas que iban saliendo de sus respectivas escuelas. _Ojala no hubiera pasado por aquí ese uniforme me trae recuerdos, recuerdos muy dolorosos. _Pensó Nanoha. Por accidente Nanoha se tropezó tirando todos los libros que llevaba cargando. _Maldición._se dijo así misma recogiendo los libros. En ese momento una rubia se acerco para ayudarla a recoger sus libros, pero a la hora que se cruzaron sus miradas, Nanoha no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le saliera. _No puede ser, porqué tenias que parecerte tanto a ella._

-Disculpe ¿se encuentra bien?. Pregunto la rubia. Si quiere podemos ir a tomar un café o algo para que así se tranquilice.

-Está bien. Dijo esto para no soltarse en llanto.

No tardaron mucho para llegar a una cafetería ya que había una a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban. Se sentaron en una de las mesas. Un joven se acerco para tomar sus órdenes.

-Me podrías dar un capuchino por favor. Dijo algo seria la cobriza

-Igual a mí por favor. Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_En aspecto se parece mucho a ella pero en su forma de ser son completamente diferentes. _

El joven se fue alejando de la mesa para dejarlas a solas.

-Perdón que me meta en tus asuntos, pero, por que cuando me viste empezaste a llorar. Pregunto la rubia con curiosidad en su rostro.

Nanoha dudó un segundo en decirle el por qué de su tristeza a la rubia, pero le pareció que a veces era bueno desahogarse con alguien.

-Tú, te pareces mucho a una persona que yo llegue a amar, con todo el corazón. Pero pasaron algunas cosas y ese amor no se pudo dar. Contesto con algo de tristeza.

- Oh, perdón. No era mi intensión hacer que recordaras algo muy doloroso para ti. Esto lo dijo con algo de pena en su rostro. Por cierto no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Fate, Fate Testarossa. Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa y una voz muy amigable.

-Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha. Dijo sonriendo con algo de tristeza ya que cuando Fate sonreía le dolia mucho porque ella era idéntica a Alicia.

- Nanoha me parece bonito nombre. Dijo Fate esbozando una sonrisa.

Nanoha miro la hora y pensó. _Maldición se me olvido que tenía que ir a trabajar… y ahora lo difícil es decirle a esta tal Fate que me tengo que ir y que no quiero volverla a ver en toda mi vida. _

-Lo siento, pero ya se me hace tarde.

-Tarde para qué?

-Para ir a trabajar. Dijo recogiendo sus cosas para ir directo a la puerta.

-Oh, y en donde trabajas?

-En una biblioteca.

-¡Genial! Justo quería pasar a comprar un libro, podría acompañarte?

_A caso piensa seguir estar a mi lado cuando soy una completa desconocida para ella?._

-Claro, puedes acompañarme.

-Yehi. Puso una cara feliz

Nanoha y Fate salieron de la cafetería, para dirigirse al trabajo de Nanoha. En el camino Fate no quito la sonrisa de su rostro. _Es completamente diferente a ella_. _Pero algo me dice que no me podré librar tan fácil de esta chica aunque yo quiera._

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**HOLISS!**

**BUENO DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA PERO TODAVÍA NOS FALTAN ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS PARA el NANOFATE!**

**BYE NO LEEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. –w-**


	2. La tormenta

**Hola~ jejejeje aquí el siguiente Capitulo**

* * *

Cap. 2 "La tormenta"

* * *

"_Alicia ha estado faltando a clases… lo mejor será que la valla a buscar"_

* * *

Ahí se encontraba caminando directo a su trabajo como un día normal, solo que esta vez venia acompañada de una rubia. Si, Nanoha se encontraba caminando con el vivo recuerdo de su antiguo amor y esto no le resultaba muy fácil al contrario se sentía de una forma muy fatal, no creo que a todos nos guste recordad a alguien que amábamos, pero bueno. "Así es el destino"

Nanoha y Fate se encontraban a unas cuantas calles de la biblioteca, pero entonces apareció una pequeña bola de pelos. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que. Un gato.

-Hay que hermoso. Fate se agachó para así poder acariciar mejor al gato. ¿No te parece bonito?. Dijo la rubia al mismo tiempo que acariciaba al pequeño gatito.

-Ha…si, muy bonito. _Alicia y ella son completamente diferentes. Alicia odiaba a los gatos._

-Vamos amiguito regresa a tu hogar. Fate dejó de acariciar al gato. El gato desapareció entre unos cuantos arbustos que se encontraban por ahí.

-¿A ti te gustan mucho los gatos?

-¡Si caro me encantan!, son tan bonitos, de hecho tengo uno en mi casa se llama bardiche.

-¿Bardiche?. En que estabas pensando cuando le pusiste ese nombre?

-Yo invente ese nombre.

-Pobre gato….

-¡OYE!

En ese momento Nanoha y Fate habían llegado a su destino era una pequeña biblioteca, se notaba que tenia años desde que la construyeron. En la parte superior decía _"Libreia de MildChilda"._

-Bueno. Aquí estamos.

-Wuuooou~. Creo que nunca antes había estado por esta parte de la ciudad jejeje.

-Bueno, ¿entramos?

-Claro.

Al entrar los estantes de la librería se beian todos polvorientos al igual que las mesas con una que otra persona sentada en cada una de ellas. En Otra parte de ahí pudieron divisar a cierta castaña, se trataba de Hayate Yagami la jefa de Nanoha.

-Hola hayate, ya llegue perdón por el retraso._ Ya que una chica que es el vivo recuerdo de Alicia se atravesó en mi camino. _Pensó la cobriza

-Te perdono esta, pero para la otra te quedas sin empleo. Esto ultimo o dijo más en broma que en serio

-Si, si, si como tu digas. Nanoha lo dijo en un tono de sarcasmo.

-Y qué?, no me vas a presentar a tu linda acompañante?. Fate se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de la castaña, lo cual no pasó por desapercibido por Hayate.

-Ah, si claro, ella es Fate Testaossa.

-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mio Fate. Dijo la Castaña. _Realmente te pareces mucho a Alicia._

-Bueno, Fate si quieres puedes empezar a buscar ese libró que querías. Sugirió Nanoha

-Ha si claro…etto… ¿dondé se encuentra la sección de Historias de ficción?. Pregunto algo entusiasmada la rubia.

-Te vas todo derecho por ese pasillo y del lado derecho. Le contestó Hayate.

-Muchas gracias.

Poco a poco la rubia fue desapareciendo de la vista de Nanoha y Hayate. Cuando hayate se aseguró de que la rubia no estuviera cerca, decidió girarse para donde estaba Nanoha.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa como pudiste remplazar Alicia con una niña de 15 años?. Te catalogaran como una pedófila, y yo no pienso salvarte de esa.

-¡No remplace a Alicia!, esta Fate apareció de la nada, me invito un café acepte, y me siguió hasta aquí….. ¡y no soy un pedofila!. Lo último lo dijo con algo indignada.

-Bueno no creo que sea buena idea que este a lado de ti, tu has sufrido mucho por Alicia. No me gustaría verte llorar de nuevo. Le dijo su amiga.

-Si lo sé. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que me odie, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Ella es tan inocente, sigue con migo aunque no me conozca, no puede estar haciendo eso con todo mundo, es muy confiada.

-¿Estas preocupada por ella?, tu dijiste que no querías verla a lado de algún otro extraño.

-No, no dije eso.

-Yo se, que lo dijiste con esas intenciones. Hayate puso esa cara que nadie más puede hacer la de un gato con una sonrisa sancarrona.

-Sabes que. Olvídalo, estaré trabajando.

Nanoha se fue a poner su uniforme del trabajo, des pues fue directo a los estantes para acomodar algunos libros. Entonces cuando se fue acercando a una de las mesas, la encontró, ahí estaba sumergida en un profundo suño, la castaña in consiente mente le salió una pequeña sonrisa._ Ella se ve tan hermosa cuando durme, no Nanoha controlate, si sigues a lado de ella podría hacerte más daño del que ya tienes, tal ves ella tanga pareja…_

-Oye si vas a dormir, no lo hagas en la biblioteca, la biblioteca es para leer. Lo dijo en un tono como lo diría cualquier madre.

-Aaah? Que? Que?...¿Cuando me quede dormida?.

-No lo sé, pero si quieres ya puedes irte ya es un poco tarde. Miro la muñeca de su mano, las 7:50 decía en su pequeño reloj.

-A si claro, mi mamá ya a de estar preocupada por mi. Bueno fue un gusto Nanoha, nos vemos. Se levanto de la mesa en dirección a la puerta

_Yo no te quiero volver a ver._

-Ve con cuidado. Respondió Nanoha.

El clima no pudo escoger un día mejor que ese. A la hora que Fate empezó a salir del lugar empezó a llover como si no hubiera un mañana. Caían demasiadas gotas de agua demasiado rápido. Lo que Fate hizo fue regresarse a la entrada de la biblioteca.

-Podria ir a tu casa a secarme?. Fate se encontraba completamente mojada.

-Si…claro.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**Hola hehe no pude subir este capitulo tenía mucha tarea pero bueno. En fin. Gracias por leer esta capítulo _**

**¿Reviw? :3**


	3. El destino

**Holaaaaa…Buuenoo aquí ya el capitulo! Como lo dije antes tengo mucha tarea y mucho que hacer**

* * *

Capitulo 3

El destino

* * *

Nanoha se encontraba muy angustiada ya que cierta joven no había ido a clases. Si se trataba de Alicia, ella no avía vuelta a clases, y como toda buena enamorada decidió ver que le pasaba, como le decía su mamá siempre… si ella no va a ti tu ve a ella.

Pero Nanoha no sabía lo que le esperaba.

-Alicia, ¿estás ahí?

-Vete! POR FAVOR. Alicia se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. ¡No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida!

Nanoha estaba en shock. ¿Cómo podría ser que el amor de su vida no la quería ver nunca más?, pero ella sabía que algo andaba mal con Alicia.

-Por favor, dime que te pasa, si me dices tal vez te pueda ayudar.

-Nadie me puede ayudar ahora.

-Confía en mi.

-Estoy… embarazada

_Que Alicia esta qué?. No esto no puede ser. Simplemente no puede ser_

-He?. Nanoha sentía lagrimas recorrer por sus mejillas y un intenso dolor en su corazón. ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Verdad?. Es broma ¿no?. Nanoha intento controlarse pero no pudo más y se soltó en llanto.

-No, lo siento, yo…pensé que si salía contigo me podría olvidar de el. Alicia se encontraba recargada en la puerta. Pero estos sentimientos jamás desaparecerán. Lo siento.

-COMO QUE LO SIENTO!...YO ME ENTREGUE EN CUERPO Y ALMA A TI!.Nanoha no podía controlar su llanto y ese inevitable dolor en su corazón cuando decía esas palabras. TE DI TODO MI AMOR, ¿Y ME PAGAS CON ESTO?. ¡ERES REPUGNANTE! AHORA SOY YO LA QUE NO TE QUIERE VOLVER A VER!.

_Enserio lo siento._

* * *

Nanoha no podía evitar sentirse enojada, enojada con ella misma, la razón?, no podía simplemente decirle a Fate "Quiero que te vayas de mi vida y que no vuelvas jamás". No, ella empezaba a sentir algo en su corazón cuando estaba cerca de Fate, esa era la razón.

-Oye será mejor irnos rápidamente esta lluvia es muy fuerte y aun sigues mojada, no sería agradable que pescaras un resfriado. _Wou ella es igual de hermosa aun con toda esa agua recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, espera Nanoha ¡CONTROLATE!. _Nanoha podía sentir un leve rubor en sus mejillas pero esto pasó por desapercibido por parte de la rubia que la acompañaba.

-Creo que tienes razón, estoy empezando a tener mucho frio. Fate dibujo una sonrisa un poco torcida, el fio era tanto que no le permitía sonreír adecuadamente.

-Bueno, mi casa no está tan lejos, iremos caminando.

-Me parece bien.

El paraguas que tenia Nanoha era uno no tan grande, asi que Fate tuvo que pegarse más a Nanoha, en ese momento Nanoha sintió el aroma abrumador de Fate, y eso no era lo único que percibía, podía sentir el cálido tacto de su piel aunque la rubia estuviera completamente majada. En pocos tiempos llegaron a su destino. La cobriza por una parte se sentía frustrada ya que no podría seguir oliendo ese provocador aroma. Al llegar le ofreció una toalla a Fate, No iba a permitir que la rubia mojara su alfombra, no señor.

-Ya casi está el baño solo espera un poco más, quieres algo de cenar?.

-Oh sí, estoy ambrienta, no he comido en todooo el día.

-Bueno, ahora vete a bañar antes de que mojes más mi alfombra con toda el agua que cae de tu ropa. Nanoha señalo el pequeño charquito de agua en el que se encontraba Fate.

-He?. Fate bajo su mirada hasta sus pies, al darse cuenta de que estaba mojando la alfombra de Nanoha, Salio corriendo al baño. ¡RELMENTE LO SIENTO YO NO QUERIA!

Fate avía desaparecido del campo de vista de Nanoha.

_¿Que le pasa a esta niña?, Salió corriendo como loca… en fin, are la cena._

Después de unos cuantos minutos Nanoha le ofreció a Fate ropa para que se la pusiera mientras se secaba la suya. Otros minutos después la cena estaba lista, Fate agarro el plato y casi se atragantaba por lo deliciosa que era la comida de la cobriza. _Esta Fate estaba realmente ambrienta_.

-Haa~ que delicioso. ¿Dondé aprendiste a cocinar?.

-Bueno, mi mamá me enseño a cocinar nyhahah.

-Pues tu cocinas muy bien, en cambio mi mamá… pues ella no cocina tan bien que digamos miro al reloj de pared que se encontraba en la cocina, _las 10:30_ , ella no estaba tan loca como para irse solo hasta su casa. Oye Nanoha me podría quedar a dormir aquí?, es que ya es muy tarde y bueno tu sabes…está muy oscuro. Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro como para que no la escuchara Nanoha.

-Bueno, está bien si es solo por hoy.

El silencio invadió la avitación, pero pronto fue interrumpido por la cálida voz de Fate.

-Entonces… no es que sea entrometida pero, me da curiosidad saber que pasó con, esa persona que se parecía tanto a mí. La curiosidad invadió a Fate no podía evitarlo era normal en ella.

Nanoha no pudo evitar pestañar muchas veces ya que se quedó sin palabras.

-Bueno…yo…Amaba mucho a esa persona, no te imaginas cuanto, pero al final resulto que no me amaba a mi si no a otra persona, creo que simplemente me utilizo para por olvidarse de su otro amor , pero también creo que no lo logro, pero si logró lastimarme. En la expresión de Nanoha se podía notar la tristeza.

-Que te parece si…yo soy tu novia y así podrás olvidarte de esa persona. Dijo Fate como si fuera lo más Natural del mundo, al mismo tiempo se acerco un poco a la cara de Nanoha.

-Oye no creo que sea lo correcto por que tu tienes 15 y yo 20, ademá-

Nanoha no pudo terminar su oración ya que en ese momento sintió unos labios que se postraban en los suyos, pero inmediatamente Nanoha corto el beso con un movimiento brusco hacia atrás y concentrando su vista a otro punto que no fueran los ojos de Fate.

-Puedes quedarte esta noche, pero después, no te quiero volver a ver.

Fate sintió como se le rompía el corazón, ella ya no quería alejarse de Nanoha, simplemente ya no quería. No quería sentirse incompleta.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**Waaaaaaa ¿Qué creen que pasé el próximo episodio? (ni yo lo se) por eso sigan está historia XD**

**Nos leermos en el próximo capitulo O.O**


	4. Soledad

**HOLA GENTE! XDDD pues solo paso por aquí a dejarles el siguiente capítulo ;D**

**Y decirles que perdón por la demora…**

* * *

Cap. 4 : Soledad

¿Alguna vez…has sentido…como tu mundo se cae?

¿Alguna vez…has sentido…soledad?

¿Alguna vez…has sentido que todo tu mundo gira alrededor de solo esa persona?

¿Alguna vez…has sentido…eso a lo que le llaman "Amor no correspondido"?

Nanoha no pudo evitar llorar por muchos días. Se sentía devastada, nunca imagino que la persona a la que más amaba, la traicionara, después de lo ocurrido con Alicia, Nanoha se encerró en su propio mundo, dejo de ser la niña que todos conocían, dejo de confiar en los demás, todo eso lo hizo para evitar sufrir más.

-¿Por qué a mí, por qué lo hiciste Alicia por qué?.

* * *

Fate se no podía evitar sentirse pésimo, por a ver hecho sentir mal a la persona que ama, no supo si lo que hizo estuvo mal o bien ella solo lo hizo por que su corazón le pedía a gritos besar esos labios que la traen loca.

Después de lo ocurrido Fate se levanto temprano. No podía ver a los ojos a Nanoha, simplemente no podía.

La rubia se encontraba caminando por aquel parque en el que se encontró a Nanoha, viniéndole a la mente como conoció a Nanoha.

_Aquí te vi por primera vez, aquí fue donde supe el significado de "amor a primera vista"._

Seguía tan hundida en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que casi era la hora de entrada a la escuela. Por coincidencia decidió ver la hora en su celular, pero ya era muy tarde.

-OOOH MALDITA SEA LLEGARE TARDE Y SI LLEGO TARDE….NO PASARÁ NADA BUENO (XC).

* * *

Nanoha se encontraba despertando. (si así es, es una floja que se despierta muy tarde).

Entro al cuarto de visitas, para ver si de casualidad ahí estaba Fate, pero cuando la abrió nada más vio la cama tendida. Volvió a sentir eso a lo que todos tememos la soledad, pero también sabía que esto lo avía ocasionado ella misma, diciéndole de una forma tan fría que no la quería ver nunca más en su vida, lo sabía muy bien.

_Está claro que no volverá, ya que yo misma la ahuyente._

Nanoha se estaba preparando para salir a hacer algunas compras pero a la hora de Salir de su cuarto, se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña nota en la mesita de centro.

_Lo siento,_

_creo que no pensé en cómo_

_te sentirías si te besaba tal vez todavía tu corazón_

_no está listo para amar otra vez_

_pero si no me quieres ver de nuevo._

_Aré lo que tú digas._

_-Fate_

-Pero yo quiero que estés conmigo por siempre. Nanoha no pudo evitar que una lagrima se le saliera.

La cobriza ahora se dio cuenta de su error. Había alejado de ella a la persona que tal vez le pudo regresar la felicidad, y solo lo hizo para no volver a sufrir por amor, ese fue su error, le dijo que no la quería ver más, ella misma alejo a la felicidad, por que en el fondo de sus sentimientos sabía que Fate ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón.

* * *

-Neee, Fate hay que irnos, nos toca la clase de cocina. Dijo Teana, una de las mejores amigas de Fate.

-… -Fate en esos momentos no podía escuchar la voz de su amiga, en esos momentos solo podía pensar en la persona que hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

-FATE TESSTAROSA HARLAOWN! . Tea al ver que no obtenía una respuesta de la rubia decidió levantar la voz un poco, solo un poco.

-WHAAAA, TEA, NO ME GRITES EN EL OÍDO, Y MENOS CUANDO ESTOY DISTRIDA, ME ESPANTAS.

-Pues creí que era necesario has estado distraída desde la mañana, ¿te encuentras bien?.

-Eh?... etto…si estoy bien no te preocupes. Fate hizo un gran esfuerzo para poder sonreí pero en esos momentos no se sentía para nada feliz.

-Esta…bien…bueno ya, vamos a la clase de cocina se nos hace tarde.

-Si…

* * *

Nanoha no dejaba de pensar en la nota que le había dejado la ojos borgoña. _Pero si no me quieres ver de nuevo aré lo que tú digas. _Esas palabras no dejaban de rebotar en su mente. Se encontraba de camino a su trabajo, pero a la mitad del camino se dio cuenta que estaba en el parque en el que vio a la rubia por primera vez.

_Aquí fue donde te encontré._

Sin que se diera cuenta, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, era la primera vez que sonreía tan sinceramente en años, y esa felicidad se la había devuelto ella, Fate.

Siguió el camino hasta llegar a esa pequeña biblioteca en la que trabajaba.

-Buenos días Hayate…

-Buenos días Nanoha. Hoy es día de limpieza así que pondré un letrero en la puerta. Nadie puede entrar a la biblioteca si estamos caceando.

-¿Limpieza?, pero, ¿cómo podría alguien hablar de limpieza cuando tu casa está hecho todo un chiquero?

-SHHHH, Nanoha dilo con más cuidado, alguien podría escucharte.

-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que los demás digan de ti?

-Desde siempre. En ese momento Hayate puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, aja como digas jefa.

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

-No, claro que no.

-Más te vale heee, o te despido!

-Sí, aja como digas jefa.

-Nanohaa~ T.T

* * *

-Fate se te está quemando el arroz! . Le grito Subaru. Amiga de la infancia de Fate.

-Qué?. Fate volteo a ver el arroz, y efectivamente, se le estaba quemando el arroz. WAAAA. Apago el fuego y volteo de nuevo su mirada al arroz. HAAA adiós a mi calificación de cocina. La rubia puso una expresión de frustración en su rostro, pues a la hora que estaba cocinando el arroz se puso a pensar en Nanoha, no podía evitar seguir pensando en ella.

-Fate, segura que te encuentras bien?, bueno lo digo por que… has estado muy rara últimamente. Le dijo Tea.

-Ammmm…si de seguro estoy un poco cansada es que…etto… me desvele a noche.

-Bueno, por qué no mejor te vas pronto a tu casa?, no sería bueno que te desmayaras en clase solo por que te falta sueño.

-Si…creo que eso aré.

* * *

Nanoha se en esos momentos estaba cargando una pila de libros, no pensó que unos cuantos libros pesarán mucho, pero bueno, estamos hablando de toda la saga de Harry Potter…

-Aaaaa~ mou, Hayate baka!, me puso a cargar libros cuando ella está ligando con uno de los empleados.

Tal y como lo dijo Nanoha, Hayate se estaba ligando a uno de sus empleados.

La de ojos zafiro, tenía una vista panorámica de la ventana. _¿Por qué pienso que ella volverá?, no creo que vuelva…yo misma le dije que no lo hiciera._

* * *

Fate se estaba de regreso a su casa, hizo caso al consejo se su amiga, en esos momentos no se sentía tan bien emocionalmente para estar en la escuela. En el camino lo único que ocupaba su mente eran esas palabras tan desgarradoras que le avía dicho Nanoha._ "No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida"._ En ese momento también le llegó a la mente las palabras que alguna vez le dijo su mamá.

_No solo por un simple "NO" te tienes que rendir, tu lucha por lo que quieres y lo conseguirás._

La ojos borgoña tenía la mirada baja, con los puños apretados. Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a correr como si llegar hasta la biblioteca en donde trabajaba Nanoha fuera lo más importante del mundo.

_YO…_

_LUCHARÉ POR TI…_

_POR QUE SIN TI…_

_ME SIENTO ATRAPADA EN ESTA SOLEDAD…_

Corría a todo lo que sus pies le permitían, justo en esos momentos, lo que más quería era ver a Nanoha. Cuando se encontraba cruzando el parque, ahí la vio, como la primera vez, se le habían caído los libros otra vez a Nanoha.

-T-Te…ayudo?

Nanoha en segundos, que digo segundos, cuando escucho esas palabras pudo reconocer a la dueña de esa voz. Giro lentamente la cara asía arriba para poder observar esa mirada que le asía perder la cabeza.

-¿Fate?. Nanoha reacciono de su trance y se aventó a los brazos de la rubia. Creí que no te volvería a ver, creí que ya no querías estar conmigo, por decirte que te alegarás de mi. La cobriza no pudo evitar empezar a llorar.

Fate, sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos. De una u otra forma sentía que así era.

-Descuida…ya estoy aquí, Nanoha. Tierna mente removió las lagrimas que caían de los ojos de Nanoha.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por algunos segundos, las dos se perdieron en la mirada de la otra. Pero en un movimiento rápido Nanoha beso a Fate, extrañaba esos labios, esos dulces y suaves labios, también extrañaba ese aroma que la volvía loca, por fin lo acepto, amaba a Fate, la amaba demasiado.

A la hora en que Nanoha corto el beso miro a otra parte que no fuera la cara de Fate, pues tenía un leve color rojo en sus mejillas.

-No…te alejes…de mi otra vez…aunque…yo te lo diga. Dijo la ojos zafiro un poco averconzada.

-Jamás lo hare, te lo prometo. Fate esbozó una sonrisa la más grande que tenia, pues sus sentimientos si eran correspondidos.

-Estoy…tan feliz, y es gracias a ti, tú lograste devolverme la felicidad.

-Yo, igual, por que tú, lograste, sacarme de esta soledad.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**JAJAJA, perdón por demorar tanto XC, pero bueno aquí tienen este capítulo completo ;), si me tarde**

**Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo X3**

**¿Review?**


	5. Felicidad

**Hola~ ^_^ bueno como no tenía nada que hacer empezaron a venir a mi ideas para este capítulo. ;)**

* * *

Capitulo 5:

Felicidad.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Nanoha no iba a la escuela, esto lo notó nuestra querida Hayate, saliendo de la escuela se dirigió a la casa de la cobriza, para saber qué es lo que había pasado, que le ocurrió a Nanoha para que haya faltado a clases por muchos días, Hayate la conocía muy bien, Nanoha no era el tipo de persona que faltan a clases así que sabía que algo andaba mal.

La castaña estaba parada enfrente de la puerta de Nanoha, cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre, escuchó unos sollozos, en ese momento Hayate se preocupó pues tendría que ser algo muy grave para que su amiga estuviera así.

-Nanoha! ¿Estás bien?

No hubo respuesta por parte de la cobriza.

-NANOHA, HABREME, QUIERO SABER QUE PASÓ.

Como Nanoha no respondía se puso a pensar en que tan grave era la situación, realmente le tubo que pasar algo muy malo a la cobriza, la castaña se empezó a preocupar más y más por su amiga, hasta que el ruido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

Cuando Nanoha abrió la puerta se podía notar en sus ojos que avía llorado por horas, sus hermosos ojos color Zafiro perdieron el brillo, la Nanoha que Hayate conocía avía desaparecido, justo en esos momentos la castaña no dudo en abrazar a su querida amiga pues ella no soportaba verla así,

-Dime Nanoha…¿Qué pasó?

-Es doloroso.

-¿Pero qué pasó?

-Alicia…

-Alicia qué?. Hayate se estaba empezando a desesperar, quería saber lo más pronto posible saber que le había hecho esa rubia a su más preciada amiga.

-Ella…me dejo. De sus ojos volvieron a salir lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor, de tristeza, de decepción, pero sobre todo eran más de dolor, la cobriza todavía no podía sacar de su corazón a Alicia.

Lo único que podía hacer Hayate en esos momentos era estar alado de su preciada amiga, pero le dolía mucho ver a Nanoha llorar.

Después de eso, Nanoha volvió a la escuela, pero todos notaron que ya no era la misma, pues todos se dieron cuenta que ella ya no tenía esa sonrisa que a todos deslumbraba, ya no tenía ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos, simplemente, ya no era la misma.

* * *

Nanoha y Fate estaban perdidas en su propio mundo, en esos momentos solo eran ellas dos, bueno solo en esos momentos, ya que, nuestra buena Hayate decidió aparecer en esos momentos.

-Oigan, par de tortolitas, no pueden expresar su amor en un parque, es un parque, muchos niños pasan por aquí, Podrían tenerte miedo, Nanoha

-Y ¿por qué tenerme miedo?

-Ya sabes, pensaran que eres una pedófila, y como te dije, yo, no te salvare de esa.

-QUE NO SOY UNA PEDOFILA!.

-Sí , sí como digas. Así que, ya están saliendo ustedes dos?

La cara de Nanoha y Fate estaba tan roja en esos momentos por las palabras pronunciadas de la boca de Hayate, pero Nanoha era que estaba más roja, muy, muy roja.

-Tomare eso como un sí.

-T-Tu, no te metas!. Le respondió Nanoha.

-Y por qué no?, soy tu amiga, necesito saber todo acerca de ti. En la cara de la castaña se dibujo una sonrisa muy picara.

-No te metas en mi vida privada!

-Si claro privada, ni tan privada por qué, yo lo sé todo Nanoha, TODO.

-Mou, TE ODIO HAYATE!.

-Awwww, yo también te quiero Nanoha.

-AGG, VAMONOS FATE. Nanota tomo la mano de Fate y antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo ya estaba siendo arrastrada por la cobriza.

La castaña solo las vio irse, y las perdió de vista cuando doblaron en una esquina.

_Espero que esta vez no sufras, Nanoha._ Era lo único que pensaba en esos momentos Hayate, pues no le gustaría ver sufrir otra vez a su amiga, pero está vez sintió que no iba a suceder, por qué esta vez volvió a ver ese brillo en los ojos color Zafiro.

_Ojala y seas feliz, Nanoha._

* * *

-Perdón…

.Por qué te disculpas?. La rubia no sabía realmente por que la cobriza se estaba disculpando.

-Por lo de hace un momento…Hayate, a veces no se controla.

-Jajajaja, está bien no te preocupes, me cae bien, no sé, ella sabe divertirse.

-Y también sabe sacarme de mis casillas.

-Si también pero…

-¿Qué pasa?.

-¿Por qué te llamo pedófila?

-Bueno…es que… verás… tu…tienes 15 y yo…

Fate, no pudo evitar robarle un beso a Nanoha, enseguida la ojos Zafiro lo correspondió, pero, no fue un beso con pasió, fue más bien uno, tímido y a la vez Tierno.

Fate se separó un poco de Nanoha para poder quedar frente a frente.

-Sabes, no me importa lo que los demás, digan o piensen sobre nosotras, a mí, lo único que me importa, es estar a tu lado.

Nanoha sintió como su mundo ahora solo giraba alrededor de Fate, lo único, que ella quería era pasar el resto de su vida junto a Fate, por que ahora solo la amaba a ella, simplemente, la amaba con todo su corazón ._Te amo._ Eran las palabras que ocupaban toda su mente y todo su corazón.

-Te amo. Nanoha dijo esto automática mente, pues lo que decía no era mentira.

Fate, en esos momentos, estaba tan embobada con esas palabras, pues le encantaba como sonaban en la boca de la cobriza.

-Pero yo te amo más.

-No yo más, y se acabó. Nanoha colocó su mano en la cabeza de Fate, acariciándola como si fuera un perrito, para la de ojos zafiro, Fate aparentaba ser un perrito en esos momentos (solo para la vista de Nanoha), se veía tan tierna.

-Hey!, no soy un perro. En el rostro de Fate se izo una mueca pero, parecía más un puchero.

-Perdón, nyajaja, es que, eres tan tierna~.

La cara de la rubia pasó de tener un puchero en el rostro, a tener un color rojo muy intenso por sus mejillas.

Y-ya, v-vámonos. Fate estaba tan avergonzada, una cosa era que eso se lo dijera su mamá, y otra cosa es que se lo diga Nanoha.

-Y a donde vamos?.

-No lo sé.

-No sabes a donde quieres ir?

-No

-Y entonces a donde me llevas.

-…Yo…no sé, pero lo único que sé es que quiero estar contigo, ahora y siempre, por que, realmente no importa a donde vallamos, lo que importa es estar juntas.

La cobriza, sintió como su corazón, latía a mil por hora, sentía eso a lo que le llaman "mariposas en el estomago", sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban color rosa, y todo eso que sentía era gracias a Fate, ella era la que le hacía sentirse de esa forma, y estaba agradecida por ello, a Nanoha le gustaba sentirse así, le gustaba sentir que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

La rubia entrelazo su mano con la de Nanoha, y le dijo.

-En esta vida no sabes qué rumbo tomar, pero si decides, con qué persona caminaras, el camino de la vida.

-Ahora sé a dónde, quiero ir.

-¿A dónde?

-Es un secreto.

-AAAHH!?, dime, dime, me muero de la curiosidad.

-Tú solo sé paciente. Nanoha le sonrió a Fate.

-Waaa, está bien, lo seré. Fate volvió a hacer un puchero.

Pero eso también le encantaba a Nanoha.

-Tú solo sígueme.

-Yo siempre estaré…donde tú estes.

Y así, Nanoha y Fate siguieron su camino para llegar a ese lugar tan misterioso pero que Nanoha conocía muy bien.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Jajaja, les gustó?, no les gusto?, me odian por a verle dejado ahí?, no es mi culpa D: se los juro (XD)**

**Bueno, bueno jajaja si les gusto, pues bueno, les gusto. Ok no. Si les gusto dejen un review x3**

**Att: su querida escritora testigo de goku O.o**


	6. La cabaña

**Hola mis queridos lectores….tal vez me quieran matar por no actualizar pero intente hacer este episodio lo más largo que pude (si claro). Sin más aquí el episodio ;D**

* * *

Capitulo 6:

La cabaña.

* * *

"Nanoha-san, no es la misma."

"¿Qué le habrá pasado?"

"Dicen que termino su relación con Alicia."

Esos susurros que eran audibles para nuestra querida Nanoha, la mataban simplemente cada vez que el nombre de "Alicia" era pronunciado, Nanoha recordaba todo, absolutamente todo.

Hayate siempre que escuchaba ese tipo de comentarios solo encaraba al portador de esas voces y decía. _"¿A caso no tienen vida propia?, solo les interesa saber la vida personal de las demás personas"._ Claro está que solo lo hacia por su más querida y apreciada amiga, Nanoha.

Poco a poco los comentarios y srusurros cesaron, pero el dolor de La cobriza seguía presente.

* * *

**EN EL ÚLTIMO EPISODIO DE TODO DE TI**

La rubia entrelazo su mano con la de Nanoha, y le dijo.

-En esta vida no sabes qué rumbo tomar, pero si decides, con qué persona caminaras, el camino de la vida.

-Ahora sé a dónde, quiero ir.

-¿A dónde?

-Es un secreto.

-AAAHH!?, dime, dime, me muero de la curiosidad.

-Tú solo sé paciente. Nanoha le sonrió a Fate.

-Waaa, está bien, lo seré. Fate volvió a hacer un puchero.

Pero eso también le encantaba a Nanoha.

-Tú solo sígueme.

-Yo siempre estaré…donde tú estes.

Y así, Nanoha y Fate siguieron su camino para llegar a ese lugar tan misterioso pero que Nanoha conocía muy bien.

* * *

P.O.V. Nanoha:

Hola, mi nombre es Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha, si lo sé, mi nombre y apellido no son tan comunes que digamos pero, esto se debe a que soy de descendencia Japonesa.

Hace tiempo, yo tuve una relación con Alicia, pero por alguna razón, ella se alejo de mi, después de eso mis lagrimas y mi dolor no paraban, pero lo bueno es que tengo a una amiga tan especial que siempre procuro que me olvidara de ese sentimiento hacia Alicia. Si estoy hablando de Hayate Yagami ella siempre me cuido, siempre vio por mí, de no ser por ella no sabría decirles donde estaría yo, y no me lo quiero imaginar. Sé que a veces puede ser muy irritante, pero aun así la quiero, mucho. Después de terminar mis estudios, termine trabajando para Hayate (irónico), pero a veces siento que no es tan malo, con las estupideces que dice y hace siempre me saca una sonrisa, (pero hay veces que…desearía matarla).

Un día normal como cualquiera iba de camino al trabajo, pero en un descuido mío, se me cayeron los libros, si lo sé a veces puedo ser un poquito torpe, solo poquito.

"Ja!, yo diría que mucho Nanoha."

"Hayate?!, que haces aquí?!"

"Bueno, no lo sé, a la autora se le ocurrió ponerme un dialogo en esta parte."

Mariana: "Lo siento Nanoha-san, teníamos que dejar en claro que no eres un "poquito torpe".

"Estoy de acuerdo"

"B-Bueno ¿me van a dejar seguir narrando?

"OK."

Ejem, como les decía. Se me cayeron los libros, pero en ese preciso momento apareció ella, sí Hablo de Fate, al principio me sorprendí, me sentí feliz, pero luego recordé lo ocurrido con Alicia.

Tiempo después ella me ofreció ir a una cafetería, fue un lindo detalle, pero en esos momentos sentía que si seguía más tiempo con ella me dolería mucho porque para mí, era el vivo recuerdo de Alicia.

No sé como ocurrió, pero me enamore, simplemente Fate Testarossa consiguió que me deshiciera de los sentimientos hacia Alicia, nunca nadie lo había logrado, ni siquiera Yunno, mi amigo de la infancia, el me lo propuso muchas veces, y muchos otros también, pero no era lo que yo buscaba, yo quería encontrar a alguien que me devolviera esa felicidad que perdí y ella, solo ella, lo logró.

Justo ahora me encuentro a lado suyo, le propuse, más bien, le dije acerca de un lugar, me negué a decirle exactamente que era ese lugar, y para que la llevaba. El motivo de esto es que ella sepa más de mí, al lugar a donde la estoy dirigiendo es muy especial para mí, y quisiera compartirlo con ella.

* * *

P.O.V. Fate

Hola, Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa, lo único que les puedo contar es que solo soy una estudiante de secundaria de 15 años, vivo con mi mamá Precia Testarossa. Lamentablemente mi padre murió en un accidente de avión cuando yo apenas tenía 1 año, creo que a veces quisiera tener esa figura paterna que me ha hecho falta estos últimos 15 años, pero también le agradezco a mi madre, ella siempre ha visto por mí, y realmente lo aprecio mucho.

También les agradezco a mis amigas de la infancia, Teana y Subaru. Siempre han estado a mi lado, en las buenos y en las malas, dándome consejos, y la lista podría seguir, realmente si no fuera por ellas no tendría una vida divertida ( y lo digo porque siempre echamos relajo en clase).

Bueno, les contare mi historia. Un día normal como cualquier otro de mis días, pude divisar a una joven de cabello cobrizo, como de unos 20 años, no sé qué fue lo que me pasó, pero sentí eso a lo que llaman "amor a primera vista", simplemente me cautivó, desde hace como un minuto que no dejaba de observarla, hasta que se le cayeron los libros, no sé porque me dio la sensación de que era un poco torpe, pero aún así decidí ayudarla, me lleve una gran sorpresa porque de cerca su belleza me cautivo aún más, creo que lo supe disimular bien porque ella no lo notó solo se me quedo viendo, y eso es lo que me gustó más de ella, su mirada color Zafiro me hipnotizo juraría que parecían una jema, pero lo que me saco de mi trance fue que empezó a llorar, me sorprendí mucho no entendía la razón pero lo más apropiado para mí era saber el motivo de sus lágrimas.

Después de eso no me quería separar de ella, simplemente, no quería, con ella no sentía esa soledad, que de algún modo me ha estado persiguiendo, y solo con ella desaparece. Sí me refiero a Nanoha, creo, no, estoy completamente segura que me enamore de ella.

Ahora mismo estoy a su lado, realmente me siento tan feliz por ello.

* * *

_Bien ya casi llegamos. _Se decía para sus adentros la cobriza.

Nanoha y Fate se encontraron en medio del bosque de MildChilda, a unos cuantos pasos más se divisaba una pequeña cabaña de madera.

-Wuuaauuu, es hermosa, te pertenece?. Dijo Fate con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sip, a veces vengo aquí a pensar un poco y con la naturaleza alrededor se me hace más fácil meditar las cosas. Es un lugar muy especial para mí"

-Y, ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-MI padre y yo la construimos, cuando yo tenía 10 años. Nanoha esbozo inconscientemente una pequeña sonrisa al recordar aquél momento en el que le pasaba algunas partes de leña y herramientas a su padre para poder construirla."Este es un lugar muy especial para mí, aquí guardo muchos recuerdos de mi infancia, y me gustaría compartirlo contigo"

-Gracias.

-¿De qué?

-Por permitirme, compartir contigo las cosas que tu valoras más.

-Lo hago con mucho gusto.

Nanoha iba cerrando la distancia entre las dos hasta poder lograr que sus labios se rozaran, Fate quiso profundizar un poco más el beso, lamio el labio inferior de Nanoha para poder pedir paso a su boca, al parecer la cobriza entendió muy bien el mensaje, le permitió la entrada a la lengua de la rubia para que ella pudiera recorrer cada rincón de su boca, empezó una danza de lenguas que subía y bajaba de tono, hasta que la falta de aliento las hizo separarse.

Nanoha se separo un poco para juntar sus frentes y así poder observar los ojos de Fate, esos ojos color Borgoña de que la volvían loca, la cobriza se podría pasar toda la eternidad admirando esos hermosos ojos.

-Te amo, Fate.

-Yo más Nanoha.

**_CONTINUARA_**_**…**_

* * *

**Hola bueno creo que los abandone…. Lo siento :c**

**Pero bueno, díganme, les gusto? o.O jajajajja si te gusto deja un Review es gratis ñ.ñ**

**Jajajjaja bueno tenía que incluir a Hayate en este episodio….era justo y necesario u_u**

**Bueno nos leeremos en la próxima actualización (n.n)7**


End file.
